


Candle Light

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Candles, Foursome, Gay, M/M, Multi, Subspace, actual loving sex, it's loving okay!!??, sexy timez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: YALL UCKERS DIDNT TELL ME IT WAS MARBIN APPRECIATION WEEK!!!!I wrote this Monday so y'all are lucky. Anyway enjoy this smut I wrote for a ship me and my friend are literally filling the tag up.





	Candle Light

The room was dark, the only source of light being a few candles. Their flames danced light along the walls and the two beings in bed, on dressed in dark black silks and lace while the other grinned from below. The one on the bottom helped lower the other onto his cock, moaning at the feel of the other. 

"Marvin, shit," Dark breathed out as the magician bottomed out, resting his hands on his waist. Marvin's own hands sat on Dark's chest, keeping him upright as he slowly rose and sank back out, a shaky moan coming out. Dark groaned with him, eyes slipping shut. 

Marvin moved up and down again, slowly, still getting used to the pleasure. "Dar-Darky. Where's Wil and Anti?" He rose amd sank down again, mouth falling open. He slowed and ground on the other's dick, rolling his hips down, panting lightly. 

"Actually, doll, they're, they're in the corner." The lovers looked over to the edge of the room, where both Wilford and Anti were literally caught with their dicks out. However, while Wilford had undressed, Anti only unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. 

Marvin smirked and moved up then sank down, the movements even faster as he built up a rhythm. He watched Wilford's jaw drop, just as much as he watched Anti give a glitch. Good. Dark, however, motioned for the two to come closer, which was quickly complied by Anti, but Wilford of course had to take control. 

"Dark, fuck him." 

Marvin gasped as Dark gripped his hips tighter and twisted them around so that Marvin was on the bed and Dark was smirking above him. "Master's orders," were his only words until Marvin was pounded into, moans being snatched from his throat and brought into the open air. All he could feel was the roaring pleasure as he was used, feeling Dark's cock pound into him with no mercy. 

He hardly realized anything changed until Dark slowed and was pushed in to Marvin. Then there was a cock at his mouth, and he opened. Anti slipped his member into the magician's warm mouth, thrusting lightly. If Marvin had focused, he would have seen Wilford's face grin at him from behind Dark as he started thrusting in. His thrusting caused Dark to thrust into Marvin, causing a chain reaction. 

Marvin could just barely hear the speak of the bed over the moans of three different entities, his own masked by the dick in his mouth. It was so nice to have all three of his lover's all with him, and Marvin could feel his brain start drifting. He could still feel the pleasure, pulsing with each thrust behind his navel, but it was as if he was detached from his body. He relaxed as he felt warmth shoot down his throat first, quickly swallowing it all then he himself came. 

He didn't realize it was coming up so soon, but it came, white cum sputtering over his cock and stomach, slightly getting onto Dark's own flexing stomach. He felt his own ass fluttering around the member inside of him, then he felt warmth inside if him. He could only assume Wilford came, as soon he felt both Anti and Dark pull out of him. 

Marvin lay on the bed, still in a daze as Dark came in with a cloth rag, one of the ones that didn't have the roughness that most rags did. Marvin liked these rags. He felt warmth envelope him as Dark finished with the rag, wait, when did he use the rag?

Marvin shook his head to clear the thoughts, it hurt to think too much. He felt a kiss being pressed onto his forehead, and a blanket being draped over him. He felt Anti beside him, easily told by the slight buzz his skin had to it. Then Dark came in on the other side, his cold a harsh contrast to Wilford's warmth, who he could feel running a hand through his hair. He was probably on the other side of Dark. 

Marvin fell asleep, next to his lover's and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
